Night of the Werewolf
by MaximusLove
Summary: Wayne and his wife Wanda spend the night alone together. Takes place before the events in the movie. Rated T for romance and sex.


**Night of the Werewolf-A Hotel Transylvania Fanfic**

Wayne Werewolf may look dismal, but don't let that fool you.

Deep down he loves his family, but it takes a lot out of him. He would just like to spend some time away from his kids.

And he got just that.

The kids would be away at his brother's home for the weekend, and during he and his wife's anniversary. Wayne would be alone with his wife Wanda.

Perfect.

When the day came for the kids' departure, and they left, Wayne got his and Wanda's bedroom ready.

He made up the curtained bed and opened the curtains surrounding the bed.

He set up scented candles all over the room.

He also set up a cooler with a few bottles of strawberry wine.

Wanda's favorite.

Wayne looked all over the room and saw that all the preparations had been made.

"Perfect." Wayne said with a smile. "There's just one more thing that needs to be done."

That he started stripping all his clothes off.

His tie was the first thing to go. He untied the tie and dropped that noose of his on the ground.

He reached down his hands and undid his belt.

At first he had a little trouble because he was feeling very excited and his heart was beating fast. He hasn't had sex with his wife in what felt likes ages. But after a minute or two, he finally undid the belt. He slid it out of his pants and dropped it on the floor.

He slowly unbuttoned his shirt, trying to calm himself down a little. Trying to make it slow and enjoy this as much as possible. Trying to make it last as long as possible. The shirt was unbuttoned and his chest was exposed.

He slid his arms out of the shirt and dropped it on the floor.

He looked down at the last article of clothing on his body, what kept him from being totally naked, his pants.

He slowly reached his hands down and placed them in front of his crotch after unbuttoning his pants button. One hand beside the zipper, the other on the zipper.

He closed his eyes and stood still for a moment.

Readying himself.

_No turning back now._ He thought.

He took a deep breath, sighed, and opened his eyes before looking back down.

He unzipped the zipper, undid the button, and let his pants fall down to his ankles.

He lifted up one foot and slid it out of the pants. He repeated the same thing for the other foot.

He held his pants in his hands and gathered up his other clothes. He then placed them under the bed.

Then he walked over to a mirror and examined his body in it.

Wayne smiled.

He had to admit that he had a fine physique for a near middle-aged werewolf.

He started doing calve stretches and smiled, thinking that he looked pretty sexy while doing it.

Then he started pumping his arms in the mirror before turning a bit to see his back in the mirror.

Then he gave himself a light slap on the ass.

"Damn, Wayne. Thirteen years of marriage and ya still got a fine ass." (Not that he was unhappy with his marriage with Wanda or anything)

Speaking of which, he could hear her calling for him out in the hall.

"In here." He called out.

Then he got onto the bed and laid on his back. He rested his head on the palms of his paws and crossed his legs, waiting for his wife to enter.

There was a clicking sound at the door and it opened. Wanda stepped inside.

"Hello, my lovely." Wayne said, smiling a sexy smile.

"Oh, Wayne." Wanda said a little surprised.

She looked around the room and saw the lit candles, the bottles of wine in the washtub cooler, and a naked Wayne lying on the bed tapping his foot up and down in the air.

"Whaddya think? Romantic, no?"

Wanda looked at her husband and smiled.

"Oh, yes indeed." She said before shutting the door.

She walked over to the bed and stood before Wayne.

"Well, you gonna join me or what?"

Wanda smiled and she removed her dress.

Wayne sat up a little and stared.

Wanda's body was pretty thin with big curves.

"Wow, I forgot how beautiful you looked under that dress."

Wanda blushed and she shoved her dress and clothes under the bed with her foot. "Oh, Wayne. Stop it." She said sitting down on the bed.

Wayne moved over so he was sitting next to Wanda. He sniffed her hair.

"You smell lovely this evening."

Wanda blushed even more.

"You know what I feel like doing?"

Wanda shook her head and looked at him.

Wayne stood up and held out his paw to her. He flashed her a dashing grin.

"You wanna dance?"

Wanda smiled as she stood and took his paw.

"My, I forgot how fit you are." Wanda said as she looked at his naked body.

Wayne smiled.

They then commenced to waltzing all over the room.

"I haven't danced with you in ages." Wanda looked down at herself and Wayne. "Not naked anyway."

Wayne laughed. "It's a little weird I must admit, but let's not be afraid. Let us embrace the weird!"

"Embrace the weird!" Wanda said before laughing.

Her outburst made Wayne smile and love her even more.

They waltz all over the room for half an hour before Wanda let go and Wayne fell backwards onto the bed.

He smiled as he reached over and produced a bottle of strawberry wine and two glasses.

He uncorked the bottle and poured the glasses. He gave one to Wanda.

"To us, our marriage, and our love." Wayne said with a smile.

"Indeed." Wanda said with a smile as well.

They clicked their glasses together and took a sip.

Wayne drank up his glass and set it down on the floor. Then he laid back and held the wine bottle.

He looked at it and and smiled seductively at Wanda. He then started pouring it all over him.

"Wayne…"

But Wayne ignored her as he was pouring the wine all over him.

He poured it over his head, back, and chest. Then he rubbed the wine over his legs and feet.

He set the bottle down on the floor and resumed his position from before Wanda entered the room.

They smiled at each other.

"You must smell and taste like strawberry wine." Wanda said with a smile.

Wayne smiled. "Wanna a taste?"

Wanda smiled as she crawled onto the bed and looked down at him.

Then she accepted Wayne's invitation and started licking him.

Wayne laughed as Wanda licked his face for fifteen minutes straight.

Then she started licking his chest, stomach, back, and legs. His favorite part was when Wanda was licking his feet. Feeling her tongue between his toes. It felt very pleasant to him.

Now instead of being lightly drenched in strawberry wine, he was slightly drenched in Wanda's saliva.

Wanda smiled at him and he smiled back.

Then she laid down too next to Wayne and he sat up and moved over to the edge of the bed so he could massage his wife's feet.

Wanda sighed in pleasure.

This lasted for twenty minutes before Wanda spoke up.

"Wayne?" She said after lifting her head up.

"Yes, dear?" Wayne asked looking up, Wanda's right foot in his paws.

Wanda smiled. "Do me, Wayne. Do me right here on this bed."

Wayne smiled and set Wanda's foot down.

"I will obey." He said with a seductive smile on his face. Then Wayne crawled until he was over her and smiled.

He then did what his wife asked and started by pressing his groin against hers.

Then he licked and slobbered all over Wanda's face. Resulting in her laughing.

She could now feel Wayne inside of her.

Wanda just laid there and didn't move a muscle as Wayne was humping her.

She could feel it get longer and longer inside her.

Wayne kissed Wanda over and over again while she kissed him as well.

Wayne gave Wanda one more passionate kiss before it happened.

Soon the pressure reached its limit and Wayne let into his wife.

When this happened, he lifted up his head high in the air and howled as if he were howling at the moon.

Wanda smiled as Wayne was letting into her. She thought that that howl of his was the most beautiful howl she's ever heard in her life. She let out a pleasant moan.

When the ejaculating stopped, Wayne paused for a few moments, resuming his position on top of Wanda. Then he commenced to humping her again.

He did it and ejacaluted into her again. By the end of it, Wanda had dozed off from exhaustion of her and Wayne's pleasure.

Wayne felt tired too and he collapsed on top of Wanda.

With the last of his strength, he rolled himself off and out of Wanda.

He laid there panting before he closed his eyes and he too fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Wayne woke up a few hours later and saw the sleeping form of his wife next to him.<p>

He looked down at himself as he laid on his right side.

His erection was gone, but there were some sexual juices on the covers of the bed.

He looked up at Wanda and smiled.

He leaned forward and kissed her sleeping lips.

The kiss woke her up, as if awakening her from a spell.

Wanda smiled.

"I love you, Wanda. You're the most beautiful werewolf I've even seen." Wayne said after kissing her again.

Wanda smiled and kissed him back.

"And you the handsomest."

"I love you and the kids. I know I don't show it much, but I do deep down. It's just…exhausting when you're the parent of a hyper litter of werewolf pups."

Wanda nodded. "I know."

"But I am happy, despite having such a crazy family."

Wanda smiled. "I love you too, Wayne."

Wayne smiled and kissed Wanda one more time before she wrapped herself up in the covers and laid down before falling asleep.

Wayne remained lying naked on the bed.

He rested his head down and closed his eyes.

Beginning to relax.

Within minutes, he too fell asleep.

It was a wonderful and romantic evening for the werewolves.

Hopefully it would have been worth Wanda waking up the next morning and discovering and telling Wayne that she was pregnant again.

THE END


End file.
